Seasons
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Here's a small group of stand alone one-shots. Each one takes place during a different season of the year and features B&B lovin!
1. Winter

**Hey! Here's the beginning story in a four part series of un-related one shots, each revolving around a season of the year. Each one is a bit different in tone. This one is kind of lighthearted and heavysmutted, so if that's your cup of Christmas cheer, then read on!**

**Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship and Brennan has something in mind she wants from Booth for Christmas. It kind of hearkens me back to the old Fantasy Week days! And I promise that's the last time I use the word 'hearken' about a B&B sexy time!**

**As always, let me know what you think. And keep your eyes peeled for a thread called "Sweet Dispositions" which will be the other thread I'm primarily posting on today.**

**-b&b-**

Through her morning haze, Brennan could hear Booth returning to their bedroom. She peered from under nearly closed eyelids as he yanked off his dress shoes and socks and then the rest of his clothes before rejoining her in their bed.

"Booth," she kept her eyes closed and murmured a complaint when his hands cupped her hips. "You're hands are freezing," She tried to swat him away, but he just chuckled and kissed a straight line along her jaw line.

"So warm me up", he muttered.

Brennan smiled and her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

She felt his lips curve up just under her ear as his hand smoothed up the inside of her bare thigh. When he found her body warm and wet for him, he nipped at her earlobe. "Merry Christmas is _right_. I really like my present."

"Very funny," Brennan shifted and welcomed him closer, smoothing her hands down his back. "How was Mass?"

"Good. Let's not talk about it." he insisted, moving his body down on top of hers.

"Okay," Brennan agreed, slightly confused. "We should get up soon, though…my dad's coming over for brunch."

"Mmmmmm," he complained, trailing his lips down her body, moving down under the covers as he went. "Don't talk about your dad either."

She laughed. "Fine, then I'm ready for my Christmas present."

His head came up, lifting up the bedspread with it. Brennan laughed again at the image and his wide and insistent eyes.

"No way, Bones. I'm not doing _that _before your dad gets here."

"Why?"

"Because, Bones…" he nuzzled the soft skin of her belly, his voice muffled by their blankets. Brennan spread her thighs for him in invitation. "Because, between the nuns and Max…well, that's just too much guilt."

"Ah," Brennan understood. "Because we're living in sin?"

"Bones," he growled, pressing a bit harder on her thighs, running his thumbs there. He licked at her sensitive folds for several moments until she tossed the blankets away, grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him up.

"I wasn't finished," he complained, tracing her opening with his finger. "And neither were you. That was supposed to be _my_ present, Santa."

Brennan rolled her eyes and her hips. "Just get inside me already."

"Alright, alright," he sighed, but smiled as he hooked her thighs over his elbows and settled in. Soon, they were on a straight and narrow rhythm, their bodies moving in sync as always. Within minutes, she was clenching around him, and he was hitting her just where he needed to, both of them coming in unison.

"Mmmmmm…" he fell against her before rolling to his side, pulling her along with him. He cupped her ass in his hands and wrapped one of her legs over his stomach, feeling her pressed, still warm and cozy, against his hip.

Brennan watched him and traced a circle on his chest.

"You're not really worried about guilt, are you?" she asked, her voice sounding small in the privacy of their bed.

"No, Bones," he turned his neck to look at her. From their positions, it was easy for them to both lean forward for another good morning kiss. "Because…" he rubbed her thigh. "Because _you _take my guilt away."

It was sweet and corny, and over the year they'd been together, she'd grown to love it. She smiled and sighed against his lips before moving back. "I really do have to get up and get started cooking."

Booth growled, making an angry pouting face as Brennan's bare body backed away from his. "Later," he promised with a serious point in her direction. "You'll get your present."

"I'd better," she smirked over her shoulder on her way to the shower.

**-b&b-**

_Several hours later, after their guests had gone home…_

She hummed slightly as she finished putting the last dish away. It had been good having her father over for Christmas, and she made a mental note to herself that humming was an acceptable way to celebrate a holiday, even if said (or hummed) song featured lyrics based on fallacies.

A knock on her door broke her reverie, and she smoothed her hands down her robe, having already begun to get ready for bed. It was new and silky from her best friend, and on a whim, she'd pulled on a new bra and panty set she'd purchased for herself with her Christmas bonus. She didn't often spend money on expensive lingerie, and when she did, she preferred to wear it a couple of times around her apartment in order to make it feel a bit more comfortable.

This particular set was incredibly lacy, scraping deliciously against her skin as she walked. Almost too tight, it made her think of a package needing to be unwrapped. A thrill coursed over her body with the knowledge that whoever was on the other side of her door would have no idea what was covering her beneath her robe.

She opened her door and almost gasped, every inch of her skin immediately aroused by what she saw.

"Yes," The man in front of her rubbed his knuckle against his nose before flipping open a small notepad. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, and I'm with the FBI. Do you mind if I come in and ask you a few questions?"

She stepped back immediately, noticing his perfect shoulders first. They were crossed by a leather holster that seemed tailor molded to him. A black tie narrowed down the center of his white dress shirt, leading to his waist. Her eyebrow went up at his belt buckle, and when he cleared his throat, she realized she was staring.

"Sure, you may come in. But…it's Christmas." She wasn't sure, but she thought there might have been a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, I understand, and I'm sorry," he nodded, taking out his pen. "I sure hate to interrupt you and…your husband?" His eyes scanned her living room, apparently searching for any signs of cohabitation.

"I'm not married," she answered, and he seemed to stand up a bit straighter. Like the blush that seemed to now have disappeared, she thought maybe his eyes had run over her body from head to toe. Whether he had or hadn't, her body reacted, and her nipples tightened against the roughness of her bra. The thin band of her panties, primarily made to be taken off, was scraping against her hips and lower back. Her lips were suddenly dry and she licked them quickly, stepping back again. "Don't you have somewhere else _you'd_ rather be?" she asked, wondering why she cared so much about the answer. And whether or not he understood that she was also asking if he had some_one_?

But, as scientific theory as her witness, she'd never seen a man so symmetrical as this one.

His chest puffed out and he widened his stance. "Justice never sleeps, I'm afraid."

Her eyebrows rose at his superhero words, and she tried to detect a patronizing tone. Finding none, she welcomed him into her living room. "Has there been some sort of _injustice_ in this neighborhood?" When she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following her, she saw that his gaze was decidedly focused on her legs and rear end. A tiny thrill slipped up her spine.

"It's classified, but I do have clearance to ask a few questions."

"Well, Officer Booth, I-"

"—Agent Booth," he interrupted with a polite but curt nod. "Special Agent, actually."

Her lips parted. "My apologies, _Special_ Agent Booth. Would you care for something to drink? Some Christmas spirits perhaps? It's rather cold outside."

His tongue ran along the back of his teeth, and as she waited for a reply, she wondered what his tongue would feel like against hers.

"I really shouldn't while I'm on duty, but…this is my last stop for the night, so…sure. Scotch if you've got it."

Maybe she imagined it, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker in his dark brown eyes at the words 'last stop'.

"I do," she nodded, and knew she saw a spark that time.

Turning on one heel, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. "You didn't answer my question," she called over her shoulder from the kitchen. "Has there been an increase in crime in this area?"

He was leaning against the back of her couch when she returned carrying her best scotch and two glasses with ice. His eyebrow tilted up at her assuming he liked scotch on the rocks, but he didn't complain when she began to pour and instead, he took a seat on her couch. She sat on the ornate loveseat across from him, tucking her bare legs under her. She noticed the way his eyes lingered on the hem of her robe, but then he was looking at her face, his own expression serious.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Brennan…"

"Call me…" she paused then and blinked. It took her a moment to regroup. "Call me Temperance," she encouraged as she passed him a glass.

"Temperance," he grinned around the rim as he took a sip of the scotch. His throat worked as he swallowed and she watched his jaw twitch at the strong liquor. "I like that."

She felt warm, both from his words and the scotch trailing down her throat to her stomach. "What kind of crime?"

He set his glass down and pulled out his notebook once more. "Apparently, some trespassing. As you likely know, the apartment next to yours is vacant, and we've had reports that people are trying to live there for free."

"Is that really a job for the FBI?" she wondered aloud, and he seemed caught off guard for a moment.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "And this is top secret, classified information, but there is some suspicion of illegal activity, perhaps even spy activity."

Her eyebrows rose and she shivered. "Spy activity? How…exciting."

His tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek and he leaned forward. "It's more dangerous than exciting, Temperance."

His voice saying her name sounded like the feel of the scotch against her tongue. Warm, spicy, intoxicating.

Her fingers clenched her glass and she set it down, placing her fingers in her lap. "And so, you're here, because…"

Ah, there it was…that spark, that flicker…

He cleared his throat and leaned back against the couch, letting one long arm stretch along the back. His fingers played a soft rhythm against the top pillow, and she couldn't help running her eyes from his fingers, down his arm, over his shoulder to his chest and down to his waist.

"I'm here, because there is suspicion that tomorrow morning will be when our prime suspect makes a move. We're not sure what we'll find. Money laundering, intelligence, drugs; it could be anything."

"Tomorrow morning?" she asked. "Were you planning to stay here till then?"

His face softened, though not quite into a smile. More like some other satisfied and cocky emotion. "I just need to take a quick look around; that's all." He lifted his scotch in her direction as a toast before he drank the last of it. "Do you happen to know which walls in your apartment run alongside your neighbor's?"

Slightly annoyed by his casual tone, she stood, making sure her posture was straight. With a tilt to her chin, she nodded. "Only one, Agent Booth." She moved to stand directly in front of him, watching as his eyes trailed upward from her knees to her face. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

**-b&b—**

She didn't wait for him to follow when she turned and began walking down her hallway. But she heard the sound of his heavier footprints behind hers, and then noticed the sway of her hips matched his walking rhythm.

Her bedroom door was cracked and it was easy for her to push it open. Then and only then did she turn toward him. "Right this way."

He rubbed his knuckle against his nose again and then pointed. "I'm right behind you."

She smiled to herself as she walked into her bedroom, turning the lights on. They were dim and cast a rosy glow on the room, from the dark gray carpet and curtains to the deep red bedspread framed by tall dark wood posts and a headboard. Temperance walked to the wall her headboard rested against and pressed her hand over it. "This is it. The single wall shared."

Agent Booth stepped closer, a lot closer than was necessary, but without touching. He placed his own hand beside hers. "I see."

Their eyes met and held fast. All the air between them seemed to be sucked away as their eyes roved appreciatively over the other. There was something about him that made her want to throw caution to the wind, and she knew he was feeling the same. She decided to up the ante and placed her fingers on his stomach, just above his belt buckle. "So, am I in danger, then, do you think?"

A grunt escaped his lips and he shifted his body so it was leaning back against the wall. Propping one foot back against it, he placed his own hand over hers against his stomach. "Hard to say, Ms. Brennan. There's a difference between danger and mere…trouble."

He stepped away then and began walking around her bedroom, skimming his fingertips against the long wall, checking outlets and wall seams for any sign of tampering. "Have you heard any sounds coming from the room next door?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

"What kinds of sounds?" Temperance asked. "It is a bedroom, I assume, so do you mean bedroom sounds?"

Before he could answer her, she leaned back against the wall, running her hand along the post nearest her. "Sounds like…'mmmmmmmm', or 'oh, that's so good'. Sounds like that?" She couldn't resist the small smirk that crossed her lips. "Or, 'Please, harder, oh, please' like that?"

His jaw twitched and he stood with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. Temperance took in his appearance from his head to his feet and a few important spots in between. She swallowed and pushed off from the wall. "No, I haven't heard anything like that at all, Agent Booth."

He shook his head and chuckled humorlessly when she stopped in front of him. His hands clenched at his sides and she wondered what he was thinking. That she was sexy? That she was insane? That she was exactly what he wanted and needed?

When his eyes skimmed over her body and his hips rocked imperceptibly forward, she knew she had her answer. Whoever this man was, whatever his story entailed, he wanted her tonight. A smile curved up one side of her lips, and she stepped even closer.

"I think we should slow down," he murmured, his eyes on her lips.

"Agreed," she shrugged a shoulder and then whoosh…her robe was on the floor, a slick waterfall of silky fabric into a pool at her feet. "I'll pour you another scotch. You just stay in here and do more…investigating."

**-b&b—**

There was something decidedly sexy about pouring your best scotch for a gorgeous man while wearing a skimpy bra and panty set, Temperance decided. And while normally, she'd chafe at any sort of subservient female role, she had to admit that she was enjoying her new liaison with Agent Booth very much. When she opened her bedroom door, he was standing near her bed, his hands shoved into his pockets, expecting her.

She had to lick her lips when he moved toward her and held out his hand for the scotch she'd brought him. And when he drank it all in one gulp, her eyes widened. His throat worked and then he gasped, a sexy sound she'd never heard before. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw jutted forward. "This is crazy. And so inappropriate…but damn, if I'm not affected by you, Temperance."

His voice and eyes were genuine and the ice in her own glass clinked as her fingers shook in response to the heat emanating from his body.

"Perhaps…" she cleared her throat. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to stay the night. That way, if there is anything suspicious, you'll be able to spot it right away."

Agent Booth took the glass from her hand and walked over to her dresser, setting it there alongside his. Hers nearly full, his empty save a few lone ice cubes. Then he walked back over to her and stared at her. "Perhaps it would be a good idea, but as you mentioned, only one wall of your apartment shares space with the apartment next door." One eyebrow arched up and he stared at her, waiting for her reply.

Instead of words, she traced her fingers along the leather of his holster, running along his chest and shoulders.

He gasped and then his hand was on her back, palming her warm skin. "If you want this," he warned, and she felt it was the most real thing he'd said the entire night. "If you really want this, let me know now. Because once I start, there's no backing up. We're all in."

"I'm in," she leaned closer. "But you have to wear this," her nails scraped under his holster and around to his neck. "The entire time."

A smirk curved up one side of his mouth and he reached behind him and pulled out his gun, placing it on her nightstand. And then he was close to her again, one finger starting at her shoulder and rubbing against her bra strap before smoothing down her arm. Once it hit her elbow, he reached to his waist again. "Fine. If I'm wearing my holster, then you're wearing these."

With his thumb, he pulled his handcuffs out and showed them. Temperance eyed the flash of silver and then his face, knowing he was completely serious. She swallowed, having never allowed a man that much control over her body before.

Instinctively, she knew she could trust him, though in the back of her mind, there was an inkling that told her she didn't really believe in instincts. But before she could change her mind, she nodded.

His lips parted, as if he'd expected her to call it off. But when she didn't, his jaw firmed and he nodded once toward the bed. "Up you go, then."

Her eyes narrowed at his tone. "I don't appreciate a condescending tone, Agent Booth."

His hands fell to his hips once more and he stepped closer. "That's Special Agent Booth, actually." His voice was low and sure. "And I'd suggest you get up on the damn bed."

What was she thinking? This man couldn't be trusted to allow her assurance of control.

But he would bring incredible pleasure.

From the moment she'd opened her door to him, she'd suspected that he would be excellent in her bed and in her body. A wave of pleasure slipped down her spine at the thought. Mustering as much dignity as possible, she turned, making her way to her bed. To entice and possibly annoy him, she laid exactly in the center, slowly letting one of her legs bend at the knee, her toes curling. Just when she couldn't bend anymore, she let her leg fall to the side, showing him the lacy covered core he could soon have.

Her hands she raised above her head, giving him a little hip swivel in invitation, letting him know that though she was offering him some control, she still held the power. Agent Booth lifted one foot and then the other, peeling off black dress shoes and green and red striped socks. At her arched eyebrow, he said nothing, merely pressed one knee on her mattress and then the other. Soon, he was straddling her waist, sliding his warm and rough palms up her arms to touch her wrists. He looked into her eyes and she saw the question there. One more chance to tell him no. To change her mind.

To prove her point, she leaned forward and licked at the knot of his tie, sucking it into her mouth before placing a single kiss against his throat. She felt and saw and heard the groan from his body rise up and escape his lips and then in a single second, she felt cold metal around her wrists. His hands skimmed down her arms, this time leaving behind a wake of goosebumps created by her inability to move her arms.

Temperance tested her restraints and bent her head back to look. In the center beam of her headboard, he'd hooked the handcuffs, and now her wrists were inside. Then all of a sudden, his frowning face was over hers, and her neck was lifted, another pillow added to the one beneath her head. It lifted her up, easing the pressure on her shoulders and arms. Now there was no tension in her arms at all, only inability to move.

"Thank you," she murmured, and he nodded once, sharply, before pulling back all the way off of the bed to stand at the foot of it. For just a brief split second, she thought he might leave her, walk out and leave her. But in the next instant, she knew it was just a base reaction, and she was safe with him. His eyes never left her face except to stare at her wrists. And then his hands were at his belt buckle.

She gasped when she noticed him slowly pulling his belt from the loops around his waist. A striptease?

"Yes," the word escaped her lips, and she saw his eyes soften for an instant. She could tell he was pleased that she was pleased with his next step.

When he loosened the tie around his neck, her fingertips ached. _Mine,_ rocked over her body, but she couldn't let him see that. His gaze was pinned to her face already, and she knew he was watching to see what turned her on. Pulling the black silk from his neck with one hand, he took one of her ankles in his other hand, moving her foot to rest against the bedspread. He did the same with her other foot, spreading them apart enough that he could kneel there. Agent Booth began to run the length of his tie over her legs, starting near her ankle and swirling it up one calf and then down the other. He clutched the tip of his tie between his fingers and then began tracing circles with it all along her inner thighs. Her hips began to rock; she couldn't help it. An image of him stripping her panties off and using that tie along her clit rested in the inner recesses of her mind, a fantasy she didn't even know she had. He did use the tie between her legs, but kept her panties on, and the smooth slide of his tie from beginning to end only provided a teensy bit more pressure, not doing anything to soothe and instead just enticing her to arch her back and beg for more.

"Please," she gasped, and then he smiled. Still kind, but still in control. He rested his tie near her stomach and then scooted back off the end of her bed.

"Not yet. There's still a lot left to do," he murmured, pulling off his gun holster. He set it in between her spread legs and gave her a look before he unbuttoned his dress shirt. The white fabric looked so bright against his dark hands. His fingers were long and tapered as he slowly undid each button. Temperance realized she was licking her lips almost uncontrollably and her feet were rubbing against the mattress. She watched as he spread his shirt open, revealing hard earned stomach muscles. A gasp escaped her lips.

"I want to kiss your stomach," she told him, and he inhaled sharply. Whether it was to taunt her or to survive his reaction to her words, she didn't know, but he turned then and with his back to her, he let his shirt fall from his body, displaying strong back muscles and shoulders.

When he flexed his muscles, she smiled, knowing that he was trying to do it right. He looked at her over his shoulder, a questioning tilt to his eyebrow, and she realized she'd laughed out loud. His eyes grew predatory as he turned back around, restrapping his leather holster to his shoulders.

Her laugh turned to a gasp as she watched the leather tighten against his bare upper body. "Oh…"

Her hands tightened in their restraints and she pulled at them. "Let me loose. I want to touch you."

He crawled back up on the bed and all around her, settling his hands and knees on either side of her body, high enough away that when she arched up, she didn't quite touch him.

"Not yet, baby," he gave a half smile. "Only when you really want it."

"I do," she insisted, trying to lean up and capture his mouth with hers.

He stared at her and groaned, moving his neck to kiss her. Their tongues tangled and his body sank down onto hers, rubbing and causing the emptiness between her legs to throb even more.

Her arms ached to hold him, her fingers ached to run all over his back. In the purest form of torture, he was able to move back and run his hands all over her body. He started at her neck, his fingertips gentle against her pulse. And then he smoothed his rough palms up her arms to her wrists where he laid soft kisses against her fingers before running his hands back down her arms to her shoulders. He massaged her there. "You okay?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him no, to have him release her so she could roll him onto his back and grind herself on his hard stomach. To make him feel how wet she was. To run her breasts in straight lines along his chest. To nip at his throat and neck until he groaned and pounded into her. But she knew that would be a lie. And she also knew that if she gave up a tiny bit of control here, the reward could be amazing. "I'm good," she gasped. "I just want…more,"

He did growl then and moved down her body, palming a breast in his hand. Her nipple popped over the top of the cup and he sucked her into his mouth with a moan.

"Oh!" she cried out, her hips moving off of the bed. The suction from his mouth ran a straight line to her core and she flexed, needing him inside of her.

She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. Before she knew what he was doing, he'd made two slices of lace, and her bra fell away from her chest, completely ruined.

"Hey!"

His eyes shot to hers in challenge and his hand smoothed over her breasts in mockery. "How else was I supposed to get it off of you, hmmm?"

Annoyed but incredibly turned on, she didn't comment except to lick her lips and say, "Well, now it's off."

He smiled at her, confident and cocky and used his mouth on her nipples, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he sucked on her flesh. Groans and delicate grunts escaped her lips and she felt a fine sheen of perspiration cover her back and shoulders. He was making her so hot, all over. _So hot_.

But when he abandoned her breasts and moved down to her waist, he picked up the pocket knife again.

"No," she insisted. "These were expensive."

"I'll buy you more," he insisted and with two more slices at the sides of the fabric, her panties fell from her body, completely baring him to his gaze. He tossed the knife completely off of the bed and then settled his hands around her core, his thumbs and fingers forming a frame for his line of sight. "Pretty," he complimented, rubbing his thumbs in light up and down motions. "Very pretty."

"Put your mouth on me," she demanded and from her raised position with her pillows, she had a perfect view of what he could do to her. And so she could watch as he placed his hands on the mattress beside each of her hips and moved his upper body forward until their lips were almost touching. In the haze of her vision, she could see his bare chest and shoulders, covered by his holster. And she saw his black dress pants, encasing his perfect ass and legs. And she saw his bare feet, resting at the foot of her bed. When she met his eyes again, he was deadly serious.

"I'll put my mouth where I want to _when_ I want to," he promised, his voice low, intimidating and hot. "That goes for my hands, my dick, anything." His jaw tightened and he stared into her eyes. "Understood?"

She'd never experienced this, and she almost came from the look in his eyes and the feel of his body so close to hers. Energy, expectation, arousal, all of it hummed between them and she nodded.

"Good," he replied immediately. "And you should feel glad," he pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss that stole her breath. "Because I want to put my mouth all over you. And I'm going to, baby. I'm going to suck every inch of your skin until you're begging me…_begging_ me to stop and start all over, just to ease the pressure." At their waists, his index finger began to swirl over her inner thigh. "I'll give you what you want, don't worry. I know what you want." He kissed her neck and shoulders, moving down to her breasts, avoiding her sensitive nipples. She cried out in complaint, but then he was sucking her stomach and then her thighs.

His finger skimmed over her slit, sliding up and down and gathering moisture before swirling around her clit. He reared back then until he was straddling her knees, and her fingers clenched at how far away he was. Not that she'd been able to touch him when he was so close, but…she'd felt like she was touching him.

Now all that touched between them was his index finger on her clit. It was torture and not enough pressure to build into an orgasm. Just perfectly painful pleasure that never increased or decreased. Hovering on the brink of desperation, she tried to get him to move faster. "Inside me?"

"Not yet," he swallowed and her eyes trailed over his body. His face was serious and his eyes dark. His jaw was set. His neck strong, leading down to his chest. The muscles there were pronounced, framed by leather. His abs rippled from his kneeling position and her gaze focused on his waistband. "Take off your pants."

One of his eyebrows lifted, "You're giving me orders?"

A whimper escaped her lips and her hips rocked at the tone in his voice. "Please, just…please."

He shook his head. "I'm not taking my pants off yet. But…" he continued his touch on her clit and used his other hand to smooth down his stomach to his pants. With deft fingers, he undid them, and then unzipped them, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

Temperance's eyes were pinned to the length she saw behind his zipper. She was rotating her fingers in time with her hips, her body completely in tuned with his. Very slowly, he reached into his pants and stroked himself once. Then again. She watched his stomach muscles move and he groaned. Her eyes flew to his face and she saw how aroused he was, how dark his eyes could get.

And then he stopped and with his pants still around his hips and waist, he placed both of his hands on her stomach. Her clit tingled in disappointment, and she knew she was crying out, but she couldn't help it.

"Easy," he crooned and then pressed his lips right to her core.

"Ah!" she gasped. "Ah, oh, oh. Mmmmm…Oh, oh, oh, oh, Ah! Oh…ohhhhhhh, Mmmmm, more. Harder, deeper, more. Oh, fuck, more!"

He licked at her opening, not giving her what she begged for. His hands settled against the crease of her thighs and he pushed, opening her wider for his gaze and his mouth. "You're so wet. This turn you on that much?"

"Yessssss," she gasped, almost no pride left. "Yes. Yes."

He grunted in approval and then licked from her core up to her clit and back down again. Over and over, she rocked her hips up to his face. The downward licks were what made her crazy. He seemed to take mercy on her and he slid his tongue into her, beginning a rhythm designed to push her right to the edge. Just as she was about to come, he pulled back.

"Nooooo!" she cried out. "Damn it, Booth!"

His eyes widened and he moved off of the bed. "That's Agent Booth, ma'am. Special Agent Booth."

Her chest was heaving and she stared at his face, amazed that except for the small tic in his jaw, he didn't seem to be affected by her. But when he shoved his pants and boxers down his legs in one motion, and she saw the way his hard cock sprang free, she realized he wasn't even close to unaffected.

"See something you like…Temperance?" he asked and he moved to stand at the side of her bed. His fingers skimmed her skin, from throat to mound, never lingering anywhere for too long. "I want to ride you. I want to feel your breasts on my cock."

"Yes!" she cried out. "Oh. Please, yes."

She almost saw uncertainty in his gaze and he once again looked up the line of her arms. But when she arched up toward him, he knew she was wanting what he wanted. Very carefully, he straddled her upper body, using his hands to press her breasts together. Keeping his weight in his legs, he slid his erect penis between the tight valley her chest provided.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she cried out, her lips falling open and her head tilting forward in invitation.

He growled and paused, releasing his grip on her breasts long enough to swirl his thumbs over her nipples. "Do you want more? You have to tell me."

Her heart grew at his insecurity and desperation. Whereas he'd been taunting her, now she could see in his eyes that he was in need of her permission. "I want to taste you. Please."

His nostrils flared and he lifted up onto his knees before lowering his erection, the head of him resting right at her lips.

They parted and she sucked him in. She groaned around the taste of him, her tongue working over his slit as she sucked. She could see that his thighs were tense and he was desperate to thrust into her mouth. She pulled back and licked at his penis twice before pressing her head back into the pillow. "You can go deeper, it's fine. I want you."

He stared down at her and then with a growl, he moved backward. "No, I can't. I would be too out of control. And I…" he lined himself up at her pussy. "I need this too badly. I'm ready to explode. You make me so crazy."

With that, he thrust deep. Her body was warm and wet and tight and ready for him. He cried out and collapsed onto her, his face so close to hers. They stared at one another before he began to thrust. His lips connected with hers, and their tongues dueled as he rocked inside of her. Her orgasm began against her clit and spread to her nipples before racing down her spine to center around him. She clenched hard and tossed her head back, crying out in pleasure.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Yeah, just like that. Oh fuck, just like that." His hips moved faster, and they began to rock the bed. Her knuckles banged up against her wall with each of his pounds and in the back of her mind, she thought it was a good thing she didn't have next door neighbors.

The irrationality of that statement made her dizzy and she clenched on him again, pulling his release from him.

He opened his eyes and his lips and she saw him gasp for breath, amazement over his features. His neck tightened and he rocked forward one last time, his hands gripping her hips so hard she thought she might get bruises. She felt him come inside of her, hot release that made her eyes droop in divine pleasure. He'd been out of control for her, and she arched her back in feminine satisfaction. Though the buildup had been long, the rush to the finish had left them both breathless.

Now her fingers tingled to caress his back, to rub gently at his holster and buttocks. To slide through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Oh, damn," he hissed, forcing himself up on his hands to stare at her. "Damn it, you're amazing."

A shy and satisfied smile curved up her mouth and she pulled on her restraints, reminding him he wasn't quite finished.

He rolled to his side and then moved off of the bed, ripping his holster off and fishing around in his pants pocket for the key to the handcuffs. Quickly, he released her and then pulled her into his arms, taking her wrists in his hands and kissing her there. "Baby…are you okay? _Baby_,"

She smiled and loved the feel of being able to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm fine. I loved it."

"It's what I wanted." She kissed his lips. "But maybe you should leave now."

His brow furrowed and he stared at her. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Please?" she asked, hearing more desperation in her voice.

His eyebrows rose and he shoved off of her, quickly pulling on his pants and his shirt. "Fine."

She could tell he was mad from the straight line of his shoulders. Part of her wanted to pull him back down to her, but she knew it had to be this way.

He walked out of her bedroom, and she fell back against her pillow, her mind processing everything that had happened. Her lips tingled from the taste of him and her thighs quivered from their exertion.

When she heard her front door slam, she sat up in surprise. And then her bedroom door opened.

**-b&b—**

Booth walked to the side of their bed and pulled off his shirt and pants. "I can't believe you just made me leave."

She pursed her lips and pulled him close to her. "It was just part of the fantasy. Ah!" she gasped when he ran his hands along her back. "Booth, your hands are freezing!"

He slicked his cold finger along her clit and the sensation against her heat made her breasts crown and her back arch. "That's because I went outside, Bones. I figured you'd probably chase me out if I didn't."

"Mmmm…" she whimpered, tugging him close. "Please don't be mad. I loved it…"

She rolled him on to his back and straddled his waist. Gently, she ran her fingers over his cheek. "I loved my gift, Booth."

He smiled and lifted two fingers to trace along her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

**-b&b-**


	2. Spring

**The other day, I got a comment saying that once the year of holidays is over for Naked Booth on Top, I should start doing Naked Brennan on Top. Gotta say…I'm intrigued. We'll see what happens there.**

**But before that even, pal Sleepless sent me an idea for something where Brennan might try to fool Booth for April Fool's Day. So that's what this is about. Sweet Brennan in the goofball way she can be sometimes, and (I think) Booth can't resist. Not established relationship, per se, but they have already committed to each other. Going on the presumed scenario that once they get together, they won't have sex within 0.2 seconds. (unlike all of my other stories of them getting together! Yeah, I said it)**

**-b&b-**

It was with a sneaky smile that Brennan opened her office door and moved quickly to her computer. "Ah, April 1st," she nodded to herself, pulling up the carefully locked and prepared file she'd been working on for a couple of weeks. "Watch out, Booth…"

A pleased smile and a soft little hum later, and she was printing off the pranks she had planned out for him. After a few weeks of dating (his word, not hers, she was quick to remind herself), she'd decided to play some tricks on him. She scanned her preferred choices and made mental notes of the supplies she'd need to create. Oh, yes, this would be very satisfactory indeed.

**-b&b-**

"Hello, Booth,"

Booth looked up from his desk to see his partner standing in his office doorway. "Oh hey, Bones…what's up?"

The shoulders of her trench coat were slightly damp from the rain falling outside, and she was carrying two cups of coffee, one in each hand and her umbrella under her arm. He eyed the coffee appreciatively as she sat in the desk across from him. There was something about her eyes and the tilt of her smile that he couldn't quite place. "I hope one of those coffees is for me."

And there…right there, a tiny flicker of something in her eyes. But what?

"Why yes, Booth. It is. This one right here…and, as a token of our partnership," she nodded politely. _Too politely_…and she took out a white packet. "I have also brought some sugar to put into your coffee."

Ah…she was trying to play a prank on him. April 1st. _Damn it, she's cute_.

"Thank you, Bones," he played along, knowing she had no idea he knew what she was up to.

"I will now put the sugar into your coffee," she pursed her lips. "Oh wait, look over there!"

Booth's eyebrows rose, but he did as she said, looking over toward the corner of his office where obviously nothing was happening. "Oh wow, what is it?"

He waited about fifteen seconds, turned and ignored the salt crystals spilled on his desk at the side of his coffee.

She shrugged as casual a shoulder as she could, moving his coffee toward him. "I don't know. I thought it was something, but I guess I was mistaken."

Bones admitting to a mistake? Yeah, _gotcha baby_.

"Oh, well, thank you."

He took a sip of his coffee, tasting the terribly salty liquid. But he didn't react. Please, he'd been trained not to react. "Mmmm…this is good," was all he said. And then, "Thanks, Bones. I really appreciate it. But I guess I'm just not that thirsty." He shrugged and then turned to his computer, noticing her cute frown. And then he noticed her eyes narrow and the way she took out a small set of index cards, using her pen to cross something off the list. He mentally calculated a guess on how many cards she had in her hand, realizing that she planned to prank him all day.

Awesome.

**-b&b-**

"Gonna come help me interrogate Sims?" he asked, gathering up his papers.

"Sure," she nodded, standing up when he did. Just as they reached his door, she paused. "Um, actually, I will meet you there in a minute, Booth. I'm going to…well, I'll just be there soon.

_Worst actress in the world_, Booth thought. "Sure thing, Bones. Hey, I'm glad you're here today. It's always nice having my partner around."

He stepped away and hid behind a filing cabinet, watching as she dumped a carefully prepared baggie of confetti into his umbrella.

Ah, that was actually a pretty good one.

-**b&b-**

_Two hours later…_

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!"

They both turned on their way to the elevators to see Sweets coming their way.

"Yeah, Sweets," Booth gave him the single nod. "What's up."

The younger man smiled. "Are you guys headed to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes," Brennan spared Booth a look. "We've just interrogated the suspect and are heading over to the lab to check in with Hodgins there before we go to talk to the victim's mother."

Booth just rocked back on his heels and nodded, waiting for Sweets to explain why he'd stopped them.

"Oh, well," Sweets leaned close. "Can I get a ride to the Jeffersonian?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance.

"Sure, Sweets," Booth patted him on the shoulder, sharing a knowing smile with his partner. "I think it's raining though. You probably want your…umbrella."

He noticed the way Brennan's chin tilted up, and he swore her ears perked up too. "You know what," he shook his head. "Don't bother. You can use mine, and I'll share with Bones."

He handed the umbrella to Sweets and tried not to look at Brennan's masked look of disappointment.

"You don't mind, do you, Bones?" he murmured as they all three stepped onto the elevator.

"Of course not," she lied. "Why would I?"

As they exited the elevator and the FBI building, Brennan opened up her umbrella and Sweets opened up Booth's. As soon as he tipped it over his head, tiny squares of paper rained over him.

"Ah!" Sweets complained, giving Booth a horrified look. "Not cool, dude."

Booth feigned surprise, looking at Brennan. "Sweets, I swear, I didn't put that paper in there. I think someone sabotaged me."

"Yeah right," Sweets lowered the umbrella, only to have the confetti on him get wet from the rain and stick to his suit. "Next you'll tell me that Dr. Brennan did it."

"Bones?" Booth placed his hand on his partner's back and stood under her umbrella. "No, she would never do anything like that. Right?" he asked her.

Her jaw jutted out and she raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment.

**_-b&b-_**

And much later that evening, when they were back at her apartment after dinner, he sat on her couch while she grabbed some beers.

"Oh, Booth…" she tilted her head to the side and handed him a beer. "Can you also get me a glass of water? Just from my sink? That would be great."

Booth watched as she sat down next to him and began to eat. A small smile tilted up one side of her mouth, and he shook his head. "Sure, Bones. No problem."

He walked into the kitchen and right away noticed the rubber band she'd wrapped around the spray nozzle.

He stared at it so long, smiling to himself, that he didn't notice at first when she came in behind him.  
"What's the matter, Booth?"

He watched her frown when he wasn't wet at all. "Oh, nothing. I was just figuring out the best way to get this rubber band off of your spray nozzle. Someone tried to play a prank on you, I guess." He shook his head in mock disgust, smiling to himself as she almost stomped her foot in frustration. Booth picked the rubber band off the nozzle and then tossed it into the garbage can.

"You-", he turned and pointed to her. "Are welcome," he grinned, watching as she stepped toward him.

"Oh, Booth…" she stared at his chest, pushing her finger in the center. "It appears you have dropped some food on your shirt."

"No, I didn't," he finally called her bluff and grabbed her hand, and she met his eyes, mad and annoyed.

"But I think you do have something, Bones…right there," he brushed their fingers against her shoulder and when she looked down, he gently bumped her nose. "Ah, April Fools."

"No!" She did stomp her foot then. "That's unfair, Booth. I've been trying to fool you all day."

Her nose was wrinkled, and he fell in love with her just a teensy bit further, something he never thought was possible. "Don't be mad at me, Bones. And hey, it's the thought that counts."

Her shoulders straightened and she lifted her chin. "Well, I thought about it quite a bit, so it must count for a lot."

"It does," Booth smiled, leaning against her kitchen counter, just then realizing he was still holding her hand.

"I think about you quite a lot, actually," she admitted, and it changed the mood in the room.

Booth's throat went dry, but he managed to stay upright. "Do you?" he murmured.

"Yes," Brennan confessed, walking a step toward him. "If it counts for anything."

"It does," Booth repeated, blinking as she stepped nearer and nearer. He wasn't sure if she was making a move or what, because when she got close enough to do something about it, she stopped, watching him for some sign. "It counts. I love your thoughts," he blurted out, and then closed his eyes for an instant, cursing his dumb brain. But when he opened his eyes, she was blushing almost, a soft and innocent smile curving her mouth.

"No one…no one's ever said that to me before."

He leaned toward her, caught up in her smile like he'd been a thousand times before. They were staring at each other and this time, instead of pulling back, he leaned in just a fraction more.

"I find that hard to believe."

Brennan moved even closer to him. "It's true. I tell the truth, you know that."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and nodded. "That is true; you tell the truth. You tell the truth about telling the truth, Bones."

She smiled, and then their lips were so close, they were practically smiling against one another.

"You could kiss me right now," she offered.

"Hmmm…" he nodded, and their noses brushed against each other's. "That's true too."

"You see?" she offered, smiling wider. "More truth."

"Yessss," he acknowledged, enjoying teasing her. "But you could be playing another trick on me."

"I would never do that, Booth…" her eyes narrowed, and Booth smiled at her sweetness. She wasn't innocent to so much in life, but he was getting addicted to being able to openly flirt with her and have her flirt back.

"Oh, I see. So you'd put salt in my coffee, confetti in my umbrella, but wouldn't tease about kissing me, is that it?"

"Yes," she murmured in reply, as if it was matter of fact and obvious to anyone who knew _anything_.

He did kiss her then; he just could _not_ help it. He groaned when her fingers pressed to his stomach and quickly, their kiss began to spiral out of control. He'd managed to kiss her and step away each time after every single one of their dates.

But he'd never kissed her in her kitchen before. _Dangerous._

"I'll do more than kiss you, Booth," she encouraged. _Definitely dangerous._

Booth laughed. "I don't know, Bones. I'm still not convinced."

He watched as she pulled back and began to unbutton her shirt. "How can I convince you?"

"Bones, that is…that is not nice." Her shirt fell away from her shoulders, revealing the blackest bra he'd ever seen. "_That's_ nice," he swallowed, unable to think.

Brennan stepped closer and wrapped her bare arms around his neck, gently scraping his skin. "This isn't the way I imagined this day to go, but I'm happy with the results."

"Oh yeah?" he gave in to the inevitable, any reason he had to wait evaporating in the blue of her eyes. "And how did you imagine the day would go, hmmm?"

Her lips formed a tiny pout, and he kissed her quickly, running his thumbs along her spine.

"I expected you to fall for my pranks and be annoyed with me."

One of his eyebrows rose at that. "Oh really," he murmured. "And that was it? What would have happened if I'd really gotten annoyed with you? What would you have done then?"

She shrugged a bare shoulder, and his eyes trailed over the black strap of her bra against her pale skin. "I don't know. I expect I would have made it up to you somehow."

Her fingers tightened in his shoulders and he knew she could feel the stirrings of arousal in his pants. "Made it up to me," he repeated. "So you're telling me that I missed out on you making it up to me, hmmm? Well, hell, Bones. I guess I should have let you get me."

Brennan smiled at his reasoning and began to unbutton his shirt. "I thought you said I've had you for years."

His eyes narrowed at her play on words. Genius. Gorgeous genius. Currently running her fingers along his bare chest and moving down to the waist of his pants. "Smart, Bones. Very good. But now the question is…what _are_ you going to do to make it up to me?"

"Me?" she smiled, unbuckling his belt. "_You're_ the one who ruined my tricks. You owe _me_."

"Bones," he warned. "If you don't stop, we're liable to end up in your bed."

Brennan kissed Booth, sliding her hands around his waist. "If you don't _start_, we're liable to end up on the kitchen floor."

_Ah, Bones._

He grinned. "Ladies choice."

Brennan pulled him to her and kissed him, moving her hands down to cup his behind and pushing his pants down his hips. She kissed his neck and shoulders, working her way down his body to his chest. Her lips gently pulled at his nipples and Booth groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her. But his pants around his knees made him lose his balance and he fell forward, pinning her against her cupboard. Brennan laughed at him and pulled him closer. He kissed her and then stood back, kicking his pants off and then his boxers.

"Kitchen?" she asked, reaching for him.

Booth kissed her, cupping her face and slipping his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. "For starters," promised.

He fell on his knees and undid her pants, smoothing them down her smooth legs to reveal the blackest panties he'd ever seen. "Pretty."

Booth's teeth hooked into the top band of her underwear and he tugged, pulling the material down as best he could. Brennan's hand fell on his head when he lifted one of her feet and then the other before smoothing his hands up her legs and thighs to cup her hips. He didn't say anything but just pressed his mouth to her, smiling against her when her knees buckled and she hitched her hips upward.

Brennan's feet began to press to the floor as she tried to get a circular motion going with her hips toward Booth's mouth. His fingers tickled her hips and she realized for the first time that she was sensitive there. Or maybe she was just sensitive to everywhere he touched.

Then all of a sudden, he was standing again, a frantic look on his face. "Look, Bones…" his eyes were wild. "I want to do that to you all night long. But first, I gotta be inside you." He swallowed. "I thought I could wait. God knows I want to, but… I can't."

Brennan looked down his body, noticing his swollen penis. She wrapped her hand around him and hooked one of her legs around his waist. Booth grunted and lined himself up to her opening. "This is happening. We're having sex, Bones."

She smiled and scraped her fingers over his chest before leaning back and taking off her bra. "Not yet, we're not."

Booth's eyes fell to her bare breasts and he shoved forward, sinking his erection deep inside of her. "Oh, yeah."

"Now we are," Brennan moaned, arching her neck back. She wrapped her hands around Booth's neck and brushed her breasts against his chest.

Booth growled low in his throat and hitched her legs around his waist, picking her up to carry her back to her bedroom.

"I thought…" Brennan gasped as she sank deeper onto him. "Kitchen…"

Booth nipped at her neck, "Are you complaining?"

"No," she cried out as she landed on top of him on her bed. "Not complaining."

"Yeah, Bones," he grabbed her hips and began to thrust up. "I love you."

"Yes," she stared down at him, a smile crossing her lips. "I love you too. That's the truth."

"I know," he smoothed his hands over her breasts, cupping her and groaning at the perfect feel of her against his palms. He lifted up on his elbows and kissed her as he ran one hand down her body and used his thumb against her clit. Immediately, she began to shudder, clenching him hard. And he was too far gone to do anything but come right with her, deep inside.

She panted and collapsed onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her, turning them over so she was pinned beneath him. And then he realized that wasn't quite right and rolled them over again till she was on top of him.

Her hips ground down on his as she came down from her orgasm, and she purred, stretching out over him in complete satisfaction.

She rolled onto her side, and stared at him. Booth lolled his head to look at her, a smile on his face that matched hers.

"You're cute when you try to prank me, Bones. I loved that."

She moved closer and wrapped a hand around his waist. "You're…cute," she tried out the word. "When you're naked in my bed. I loved that."

He laughed and kissed her, once again pinning her beneath him as he trailed kisses all over her body.

**-b&b-**


	3. Summer

**Ah, I don't know about you, but where I live, it's HOT! Too hot. Anyways, this is a hot chapter (I hope!), but you'll have to let me know if I managed to get it hot enough. This one is a shout out to pal Super Squint (K), whose birthday is coming up soon. **

**She wanted something to do with Booth and a classic car, and I already had this one in the works, so it just plain worked out. **

**-B&B-**

"Doc_tor_ Brennan!"

Brennan's eyebrows rose as she turned from her place on the forensics platform toward the harsh voice calling her name. It was punctuated by the heavy tapping footsteps of one seemingly (though who could tell, she wondered briefly, her quick mind still processing) angry Ms. Julian.

"Yes?" Brennan swallowed, loathe to admit, even by action, that she was intimidated by this woman. Booth had once told her that Ms. Julian was the scariest woman he knew, and sometimes Brennan was wont to agree. "Can…can I help you?"

"Where," Ms. Julian began, standing at the bottom of the platform. "…is your partner?"

Brennan's body flushed, but she controlled her features. "I do not know where he is. Booth is on vacation, as I am sure you know. He is a grown man and on his own." She paused, remembering that once Booth told her that suspects who are guilty will often say more than people who are innocent. Except in this case, she was innocent. She swallowed again and prepared a succinct answer. "I don't know where he is. After all, I am not his keeper."

Ms. Julian pressed one hand to her hip while her other hand shot forward with a manila folder. "True, but you _are_ his partner. And _I_ need these forms signed."

With the attorney in front of her and an intriguing set of remains behind her, Brennan began to feel slightly annoyed. "Well…why can't _you _find him and have him sign the forms?"

"Do I _look_ like an FBI lackey to you."

Brennan paused. It was a statement that sounded like a statement and not a question…but it _was_ a question. She was pretty sure of that. She considered her answer. "Um, no. I have never seen an FBI lackey, but I can safely assume that you do not look like one."

"That's right, miss genius thing," Ms. Julian nodded and took the few steps up to Brennan. She forced the file into her hand and turned and walked away, ignoring the several blaring security alarms in her wake.

"Wait!" Brennan called, and tucked the file beneath her arm as she walked in the same direction as Ms. Julian. "Do I look like an FBI lackey to you?"

Caroline looked her up and down. "No, you don't." And with that, she turned and walked the rest of the way out of the lab.

Brennan looked around and noticed several Jeffersonian employees staring at her. Lifting her chin a bit, she gathered up her pride and walked back to the forensics platform. She rested the file on a side cart and focused back on the set of remains. Booth's signature could wait.

A few moments at least.

**-b&b-**

Booth wiped his arm against his forehead and leaned back over the car. With a wrench in one hand and a once white oil cloth in the other hand, he worked with a sure and delicate touch. Drops of sweat tracked down his back, and a few flies buzzed around, but he was in heaven. Rock and roll, American muscle, feel me up baby, heaven on earth. Dirty, sweaty, hands-on hard work.

Humming to the music blaring from his small radio, he leaned back, stretching backward to pop his back.

And that's when he saw her.

In a vision of light and fancy femininity, his partner stood in the doorway to his rented garage, her long legs encased in white jeans. Her shirt was a pretty light blue, buttoned up and sleeveless with thin, summery and lacy ruffles against each of her bare shoulders. She was like a fantasy, from her ponytail to ward off the summer heat to her thin leather sandals, light pink toenails peeking out to him. In comparison, Booth felt dark and angry and annoyed. And hard.

And annoyed by that.

"Bones," he pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he closed the hood of the car with a slam. "I thought we agreed."

**-b&b—**

They _had _agreed.

After a long night, at the end of a particularly long stakeout filled with tension, bickering and absolutely no fucking results, they'd snarked just one too many times at each other. In hindsight, neither one was _quite_ sure who'd made the first move, but in the back of their minds, they each liked to think they were the ones to put an end to all the bullshit.

In the end, it hadn't mattered. Because in the back of his SUV…he'd been buried deep inside of her, and she'd ridden him for all they were worth.

And when it was over, they'd stared at each other, both knowing that what had just happened wasn't anything except sex. Angry sex.

Which had translated into angry words and angrier stares. They'd fought so much the next week that Booth had finally requested a vacation. "And I think maybe it'd be best if we just…" his lips had hardened around the words. "Not talk. Maybe we should just leave each other alone. Cool off a bit."

"Fine," Brennan had agreed. "I have plenty of real work to do anyways."

His eyes had narrowed, but instead of biting back, he turned on his heel and walked out. And she hadn't talked to him since.

And now…

Now, he was dirty. Smudged. Working. Sexy car behind him. Tight jeans, white undershirt. _Sexy._ And she knew what he felt like beneath her. Knew what his fingers felt like thrusting into her core. Knew what it felt like to have those lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking her into his mouth as she cried out his name. Knew how it felt to slide a condom down his penis. And she knew what he sounded like when he called her name and came…

Her fingers tightened on the file in her hand. "I realize that, Booth," she tried for cool detachment. "However, I have forms for you to sign. From Caroline Julian. She insisted."

_Forms,_ Booth considered, trying to force his mind away from carnal images but not succeeding as his eyes moved down her pale arm (_wrapped around his neck_) to her pale hand (_wrapped around his cock…_). _So not helping._

"How'd you find me here?"

Her nostrils flared and she looked away for just a moment before tilting her head to the side. "I considered several places, and admittedly, I tried a few of them. And then I remembered you mentioned that you liked restoring old cars."

Despite how pissed they'd been at one another, an inkling of warmth settled in his belly that she'd remembered. "Oh yeah?"

Her jaw tightened and he knew she was warming to him too. He decided to keep pushing. "But how did you find me _here_? This isn't the only garage in town."

"I did research," was all she said, and he knew he'd have to live with it.

"Alright," he shrugged a shoulder and held out his hand. "Let me see the form."

He heard her gasp before he registered her surprise. His eyes narrowed immediately when he saw the flush on her neck and the way she was staring at his hand. A streak of grease reached from his elbow to his wrist, and his hand wasn't any cleaner. Instantly an image of using that hand on her skin, or leaving a print on her white jean encased ass…it made him hot.

And he wasn't just talking about the nearly ninety fucking degree temperature in the garage. He was talking about her dilated eyes, her straight white teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her nipples poking toward him from that blouse and what he could only guess was a flimsy bra beneath. She wanted him. After they'd had sex, he hadn't been sure. With her lab coat and sterile lab, he'd had no way of knowing for sure. But _now_ he knew. _She wanted him_.

And he sure as hell wanted her again.

Well, hot damn, Bones.

**-b&b—**

Brennan watched as Booth walked closer to her. Her mind registered that he was moving, but she couldn't do anything except stare at him and wonder what it would feel like to wrap her hips around his waist, to rip his undershirt from his strong chest and suck every inch of him.

But her body was not quite in tune, and when he got closer, she stepped back. And then again until she was pinned between him and what she could only guess was his car. His eyes narrowed then and she suddenly found herself surrounded by him, his arms on either side of her body.

"You know where I live, Bones" he taunted, low and deep. "You've got my phone number. You couldn't have just called?"

Her jaw jutted forward, despite her compromising position. He knew she could knee him in the balls and he'd be done for. That she didn't proved to him that he was right about what was going on. "We agreed," she said.

"Yeah, Bones. We damn well did," he stepped even closer. "Which makes it all the more interesting to know why you turned the town upside down to find me. Hmmm? Maybe you wanted to see me here? Maybe you wanted to see my car. Maybe you just wanted me."

"You're one to speak, Booth" Brennan challenged, narrowing her eyes when he almost smiled at her words. "I can feel your penis against my leg."

Then he did smile, but it wasn't in happiness, it was in predatory desire. "Yeah, Bones. You can. You know what I would normally do with a hot woman here in my garage?"

Her throat worked and he knew he had her. "I'd hitch her up and wrap her legs around my waist and then, once I knew she was really ready for it, I'd lay her out flat over the hood of the car. I'd kiss her while we ripped each other's clothes off and just when she'd be begging me to get inside of her, that's when I'd slow down."

She was either pissed off or turned on. He'd never ever seen her eyes flash as bright.

"I'd fuck her so slowly, she'd never be able to forget the feeling of me deep inside of her." Mother of God, he was hard. If he wasn't careful, he was liable to burst through his jeans. He felt a trickle of sweat slip down his back and he barely held back a shiver as he moved in even tighter. "But, I can't do that, Bones."

"What?" she gasped before she could check herself. "Why not?"

_Gotcha, baby._

"Because," he looked her over from head to toe. "You look too pretty. I'm sure that shirt is dry clean only, and I'm guessing those jeans cost more than the car behind you. I'd hate to get them…dirty." On the last word, he narrowed his eyes and sure enough, she just about trembled in his arms.

_Fucking gotcha, Bones._

"So unless you climb up on that car yourself and unbutton your own shirt…

Brennan weighed her options. She could push him away. She could. Or she could ask him to touch her anyways, not worrying about her clothes. Or…or she could lay back. Just move backward. Just be with him one more time.

When she did, she noticed the surprise in his eyes and she was gratified by that. His neck twisted and his jaw tightened, and his hands fisted at his sides. His eyes narrowed as her fingers began unbuttoning her blouse from her neck to her waist.

She'd expected the hood of his car to be hot, but it was surprisingly chilled against her bare shoulders. Or maybe it was just in contrast to the warm summer air all around her. And Booth's hot stare.

When she opened her shirt to his gaze, his eyes narrowed on her breasts and she felt a small thrill that the opaque bra she wore was particularly sexy. Though she was on her back, she felt in control.

"Bra too," he softly commanded, his lips snaking out against his lips.

Brennan used her fingers on the front clasp of the bra, imagining it was his hands on her body. The image caused her body to flush, and Booth leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. Brennan used her index fingers to gently move the cups away from her breasts.

"Ah," he made a choked sound the back of his throat right before his lips settled over her breast. Brennan felt her control of the situation slip away with every swipe of his tongue over her nipple. Booth groaned and she felt it vibrate against her skin. Her fingers wove their way through his hair, hanging on tight as he moved his way across her chest to her other breast.

"Booth…" his name slipped from her lips on a harsh moan and Booth sucked her harder, scraping his teeth against her nipple. "Booth, yes. More. "

His lips released her with a soft pop and he moved downward, nuzzling the bare skin of her belly and placing sucking kisses against her ribs. Her hips arched up, desperate for more.

"Unzip your pants." He muttered, but when she didn't respond, he moved higher up, teasing her with licks around her nipples. "I can't give you more unless you help me, Bones." He tormented her puckered peaks. "You've got to unzip your pants."

Brennan closed her eyes but succumbed, sneaking her fingers between them. Booth rewarded her by kissing back down her body, murmuring his approval at the sound of her zipper snicking on the downward pull. And Brennan decided to go for broke, shoving her hands in the waist band of her pants until they fell to her knees. Gravity took care of the rest and she kicked her sandals off as her pants and panties fell to the ground of Booth's garage. In the back of her mind, she considered that they were getting dirtier on the floor than if Booth had used his hands on them, but then the thought of Booth's hands moved to the front of her mind, taking priority over rationalities.

His lips nuzzled her thighs and he nudged her leg with his shoulders. "Feet up, Bones."

As she obeyed, she stared at him. "Take your shirt off, Booth."

He leaned up on his hands again and smiled before standing up straight. With one hand, he fisted the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing hard stomach muscles and a firm chest. Brennan parted her legs, planting her feet on the car's hood. Booth grinned, straight teeth as white as ever. He nuzzled the skin of her thighs again.

"You just keep those pretty little feet right there, okay, Bones?"

A groan rose from her lips. "You're so condescending, Booth."

"Oh yeah?" he murmured, his lips skimming over the secrets between her legs. "Well, you're soaked."

Her hips rotated. "Well…" she grew annoyed. "Do something about it."

Booth chuckled against her skin, smelling her sweet scent. Then he kissed her, immediately pressing his tongue inside of her.

"Ah! Booth, damn it," she hissed, and he knew what she meant. If things didn't go well, they were liable to fight even worse. But he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to pull deeper moans from her lips. Tracing her with his lips and tongue, he memorized the rhythm of her hips and the taste of her desire. She was wet, so, so wet. Soaked, almost sweetly puckered against his lips. He wanted to touch her so badly, to stroke her skin and hold her close. Instead, he toyed her clit with his tongue and she gasped, pressing his face to her, and he knew she was so close. So he tortured her a little bit more, abandoning her clit to trace her opening with his tongue. But he should have known better. He should have known that she wasn't going to rely only on him for her pleasure. As he licked inside of her, her own fingers moved down and she used her thumb and fingers to worry her clit.

He reared back and stared at her, his goddess of rational science, nearly completely naked on the hood of his Mustang. Her legs were spread like a centerfold, her fingers rubbing her clit. Her belly contracted with each of her breaths and his eyes were drawn to her breasts where her other hand gently pinched her nipple. "Bones, you're amazing…" Booth resumed his post, staring at her fingers as he thrust his tongue inside of her. Once, twice, then again. But he couldn't see her face from his angle, and he knew he wanted more. He moved forward and got distracted by her self-stimulation. Using his lips and tongue, he licked at her fingers and clit, the soft rasp of his tongue slipping against her touch and taste. He sucked her clit and thumb into his mouth, scraping his teeth against her and fantasized about shoving his finger deep into her core.

Brennan cried out, the sensation unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She arched her hips up, her neck lolling side to side as Booth continued upward, sucking her belly for a few moments before moving higher up, reaching her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and pressed his hands on either side of her shoulders, his palms aching to cup her sweet weight, to feel the diamond points of her nipples poking him. And then he moved higher up, pressing kisses to her neck before hovering just over her lips.

They stared at one another, all of their bickering rolling over them. Booth pulled in a deep sigh. "What are we going to do about this, Bones?" he whispered against her lips before kissing her. And Brennan came on her fingers at the taste of herself on his lips, both of them wishing they were his fingers against her. She moaned his name against his lips, and then ran her fingers against his bare stomach. Her dampness cooled against his skin immediately, making him realize how hot he was. How hot they were. Then before he knew it, her cool fingers were undoing his jeans, moving them and his briefs down his hips. He groaned and pressed his face between her breasts as she stroked him.

"Get inside me, Booth…"

He swallowed hard. "I don't have a condom."

She cursed, and he would have smiled if not for the tight grip she had on his currently desperate cock. "Okay," was all she said then before using both hands on him. His hands gave way to his elbows and he couldn't hardly keep his own weight up as she jerked him into the stratosphere of pleasure. Booth stared at her face, watching her eyes. She seemed almost impassive, perfectly working him over with no emotion whatsoever. His brain resisted and his heart knew better. She was just studying him. His hips pistoned into the cradle of her thighs and his penis began to lengthen and leak. She worked him faster and faster, not stopping until his eyes rolled back in his head and he came on her belly. "Damn it," he cursed, breathing heavily against her sweet smelling skin.

Her fingers rubbed him until he winced and then she traced up his bare back to scrape gently against his shoulders and neck. Booth shuddered again and she moved beneath him. Feeling exhausted and confused and sated, he forced himself up, leaning down for his discarded undershirt. Turning it inside out, he used a clean part of the fabric to wipe off her skin, his jaw tightening both in renewed lust and a tiny bit of shame at how they'd lost control. But when he looked in her eyes, he saw she was just as confused about it as he was.

With a sigh, he kissed her belly and then backed away, watching as she slid off the hood of his classic car and put her clothes back on. He pulled his jeans back up and zipped them as he watched her delicate fingers button her shirt back up. Why couldn't they have sex in bed like normal people?

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, making him realize he'd asked the question out loud. His lips quirked up, but his smile fell away when she looked away. Scattered on the garage floor were the forms he was supposed to sign, and he bent over to retrieve them.

Brennan watched his back muscles move as he picked up the forms, and she ached to feel him again. Though her orgasm had been explosive, she felt empty. And she knew it was partially because he hadn't been inside of her. But also because they hadn't quite managed to, as he said, have sex like normal people. He stood up and walked over to the workbench, grabbing a pen from the table there. He pulled the cap of the pen off with his teeth and Brennan shivered, remembering the feel of his teeth, lips and tongue. Then he was done signing the forms, and he turned toward her, handing the file her way.

She took it and they stared at another for a couple of moments before Brennan pulled in a breath and turned away. She made it all the way to her car before a hand grabbed her elbow. Brennan gasped, the first feel of his touch skittering sensation all over her body.

_To hell with it,_ Booth thought and whirled her around, grabbed her ass in his hands and kissed her, pushing his lips against hers until she opened her mouth and their tongues touched. She moaned and he softened his kiss, pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers.

"We're going to figure this out," he promised, and she nodded, her fingers pressing against his chest.

"Okay." She looked up and her eyes were soft and kind. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

His heart began to beat stronger in his chest. Though he'd just said they were going to work it out, it wasn't until she'd agreed that he really felt like it was possible. "I can't tonight. Parker's coming over since he's out of school for a couple of days. But after I drop him off on Sunday…" he smiled softly. "Then I'll come over."

Brennan nodded again. "That is satisfactory. I should probably leave now and get these forms to Caroline."

Booth stepped back and pressed his hands into his jeans pockets. "Yeah, okay." He stepped back again and watched her turned to open her car. "Oh, uh…Bones?" he ran his knuckle against his nose, wondering how she was going to react to what he was about to tell her. "Um, you're going to want to go home and change first."

Her brow furrowed and she followed the line of his finger, turning around to see one hand print on the rear of her white jeans. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. Booth just shrugged, and she couldn't help but smile as she got into her car.

Maybe they really _would_ work it all out.

_**-b&b-**_


End file.
